A Meteor's Blessing
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Sasuke is a senior in high school. One night, when a meteor passed by unexpectedly, he wished for a change in his life and on the next day....it really did. [SasuNaru, yaoi, rape]
1. Tokyo University

**Summary: Sasuke is a senior in high school and every girl in his school clings to him whenever they spot him walking. As the school year starts…a new transferred blonde turn it all upside down and Sasuke's "never been in-love" heart started craving for him. But all students are tough and all of them want the blonde…How would Sasuke get them all over it if there is already a person in the boy's heart? **

**This is yaoi and some pairings might not appeal to people like…NejiNau.**

**Chapter One: Tokyo University**

It's the start of the school year again and you can see the happiness and excitement crossing in every student's face. All of them are happy but there are also some who are not. One of them is in the name of an Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke. He is said to be one of the hottest guys in the university and was known to be a "crowd puller". He is also the reason why the number of fans club increase each year. People don't actually love him…they only admire him for being close to perfect. Girls fall for him because of his looks and family background but never in his attitude or his character. He's cold to any person he meets. He never talks to someone socially or even hang-out with his "friends". He has friends…yeah but they don't mutually treat each other like that.

As students pass by the big gate of the university, Sasuke glanced at the crowd who was giving him stares. It is a new crowd which was formed by freshmen students.

"Just finish this year and you'll be off seeing flirt girls." Sasuke thought and heaved a sigh. He continued walking and went straight to the locker room. When he was going to open his locker, he noticed a string tied presentably on its knob. He ignored it and forcedly opened his locker only to be surprised by numerous letters from "his" fan girls. As he picked up the trash (love letters) and throw them, he heard giggling coming at the back of the room. He once again ignored it and began pulling out the books which were kept neatly in his attaché, leaving those he needed for his morning classes. High school has been easy for him…not to mention that he always gets an A+ every test or any test the teacher gives him.

Closing the door of his locker, he saw his "friend" Shikamaru leaning against the wall. They looked at each other for awhile before breaking the silence.

"Hello there Uchiha…" Shikamaru said emotionless, raising his right hand and waving it a little.

"Hn…" Was only Sasuke's reply but walked near the long-haired guy.

"Did letters surprise you too?" He asked.

"Not really…Getting used to it though." The sexy long-haired replied.

When the two exited the room, their other "friends" greeted them. They talked only for minutes when the signal bell rang. They went to their respective rooms and chose the safest chair they could find there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke How's school?" A guy spoke. He has a black hair, long enough to tie at the back of his head.

"It's all the same." Sasuke coldly answered and headed upstairs to his bedroom. After entering the room, he gently laid his attaché on his study table. He walked towards his bed and sat on its edge. Burying his face into his pale hands, he let his body fall onto his soft and big bed. Before totally getting into a slumber, he whispered…."I wish to have something different in this school year…" While those words were being spoken, a meteor passed his closed window.

**The next day….**

Sasuke arrived at the university at 6 o'clock am. He woke up early in the fact that he slept untimely yesterday. He didn't even get the chance to take his dinner on that day. As he waited for time to go by, he heard murmurs from his classmates. At first he ignored it but when girls giggled and other boys chatted, he tried listening to the information they were all babbling around.

"Almost all students here are talking about the exchange student." (1)One girl whispered to another girl.

"Yeah…I know. They said he's really hot and cute." (2)She giggled to her.

"And they also said that he's so smart!" (1)The girl added.

Let's go to the side of guys…

"I saw the exchange student yesterday." A guy named Sai spoke to his friends. He was the president of their class…also a top snatcher. He is one of Sasuke's rivals but they just care less with each other.

"Hey dude…What does he look like?...I bet this one's interesting." Another guy named Kiba spoke and you can see the glint in his eyes.

"As many people mentioned…he's cute.." He answered with a seductive smirk.

When Sasuke heard the word came out from Sai's mouth, an interested feeling get into him. Sai never muttered the word "cute" in his whole life and he never smirked in a lustful way. This exchange student is making him uneasy as if…he was also excited about his arrival.

It was now 7:30 am and the bell has rung for the opening of classes. Surprisingly for their adviser, no one is late. He stared at his students attentively and observed their expressions. Their faces were full of anticipation and their eyes were showing impatience.

"So…what's with those facial expressions?" A tall guy with brown pony tailed hair and a scar across his nose bridge, asked. He was unaware of his students' behavior today. Some moments passed and then a new voice came out from behind the classroom door.

"Uhh….Chotto shitsurei is Iruka-sensei here?" It spoke. After the teacher whom he was referring heard it, Iruka immediately remembered the exchange student he was supposed to lead to his class. He panicked and bowed to his new student after sliding the door for him. When he stood up straight, he saw his new student smiling at him and all the students who stood up from their chair to glance at their new classmate. After awhile, the said student marched towards the platform while the others went back to their chairs. The 'new' student faced the board and started scribbling lines. In an instant, his name was presented to all.

"Ohayo Minna-san! Uzumaki Naruto desu." He introduced.

Silence came and all students locked their gaze to the "golden-headed guy". Even Sasuke…

(Ok…as you can see…Naruto has been described in each of my fanfic or other people's fanfic and I think without describing him…YOU KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE. hints: hot, seductive, sexy, hot, cute, handsome, totally innocent, fuck-able, and all!)

After a long moment of silence….girls began cheering and offering sits for the blonde while guys stared at him maliciously.

"Naruto-kun!...you can sit with me in this chair." The girl with blonde hair

Tied up in a high pony, moved and pointed the space she created.

"You…you're a flirt!" A girl with pink hair glared at her then faced the n.s. (new student) guy. "Anou…you can sit here on my lap." She smiled then Naruto smiled at her unsurely.

"Naruto…you can sit here near us." Kiba called the attention of the n.s. as he pointed to a chair beside Sasuke's. Naruto took it and thanked the guy.

Now the class started.

"Get your books in Geometry. We will discuss about Polar Coordinates." The teacher demanded and went back to face the board.

"Shit!...I forgot my book in my locker." Naruto murmured to himself. When he was going to raise his hand to ask permission, Sasuke moved close to him and shared him his book. He looked at Sasuke and thanked him in a whisper. They read the book quietly. The class became gloomy in that subject for the reason…that they were all jealous about Sasuke being that close to Naruto. They can't blame Naruto for that; they can't just accept that Sasuke is acting weird with him. He never shared his book with people or even dared to be that close to them.

**Lunch break…**

"Naruto…do you want to come with us?" Kiba asked him excitedly.

"Sure." Naruto spoke as he saw Kiba's friends looking at him in amusement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nee….Uchiha, you're weird today." Kankuro said in a very lazy tone. He is one of Sasuke's acquaintances…same as Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara. Sasuke stayed in silence while Kankuro and Shikamaru looked at each other in bewilderment.

"He's probably not with us." Gaara coldly stated and faced a group of people in front of their table. Then the two followed his gawk and nodded in agreement.

"And our other fellow here…" He added pointing his eyes towards Neji, who was also silent.

**Another story from me…I'm beginning to ask myself why I always keep on starting stories when I still have stories to finish! Maybe this will be the last story I will start then I will finish the others. sighs Kami please help me have ideas…pls. review. I need your support!!! **


	2. The Person In His Heart

**Riku: Gomen nasai minna-san….I wasn't able to update earlier. But it's better to update late than never, right? Hehe…sorry again but don't worry I'll keep updating no matter what. **

**By the way….I will announce that I will be leaving tomorrow for a vacation and don't know till when I will be gone and that obviously means I will be able to update any story of mine. But as soon as I come back, I'll write a new chapter of any story I have in mind. Sorry….and thanks to all! **

**Summary: Sasuke is a senior in high school and every girl in his school clings to him whenever they spot him walking. As the school year starts…a new transferred blonde turn it all upside down and Sasuke's "never been in-love" heart started craving for him. But all students are tough and all of them want the blonde…How would Sasuke get them all over it if there is already a person in the boy's heart? **

_**Do you wanna know the person who is in Naruto's heart? Then read! (Sorry for the latest late update again. –Hides under the table-)**_

**Chapter Two: The Person In His Heart (corny title again…)**

Naruto fished out his key from his pocket and inserted it inside his locker's keyhole. He twisted it open and reached out his hand to get the things he needed for his morning class. Suddenly, a small folded paper fell from the corner of his cubbyhole. Naruto glanced at it and put his books on top of a bench that was in the middle of the room. He bent down to pick the paper and checked the backside of it.

"To Naruto…from Neji." Naruto read. His eyes widen as he realized the familiarity of the name.

"Neji?" Naruto asked himself and something pounded in his chest. A feeling of nervousness burned his smooth cheeks and memories flashed in his mind.

"Neji…" He muttered repeatedly. He scratched off the seal of the paper and spread-out with his fingers.

_**The letter…**_

_Naruto….It's been a long time since we last met. Let's meet at the school lawn at the back of the cafeteria. _

_See you….Naruto………….._

"Neji." Naruto muttered again as happiness flooded in his heart.

"Naruto-kun…Are you alright?" A shy girl asked behind him.

"Daijobu desu Hinata-chan." Naruto responded while grinning and invited Hinata to go to their class together since they have all the same subjects in the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke stared at Naruto while the teacher was explaining about their new lesson in Physics. It's been a month since Naruto entered the school as a new student but as everyone treats him very special, he didn't feel any uneasiness around new people. All became friends with him and all are requesting for his company or his tutoring skills. Unlike Sasuke, he was forgotten by his fan clubs. Though Naruto is the new crowd puller, fan clubs never existed in the whole campus of the university. There were no squealing girls every morning they see their crushes and flirt girls were also lessened…actually almost none.

Everybody says that Naruto is kind, smart, friendly, cool, funny and thoughtful. All of them added that he's handsome and cute too…of course that came from girls and other males.

"Hey…look at Sasuke, Ino." Sakura whispered to her friend beside her chair.

"Why?" Ino asked while moving her eyes to Sasuke's location.

"Since this class started, he never left a gaze to Naruto." Sakura murmured.

"You know everybody does that. It's already typical. No wonder why Sasuke can't help staring at him." Ino responded softly, leaning a little forward to her desk and faking her attentive actions to their sensei. (I usually do that whenever I'm bored in class)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto walked through the green grassy ground of the lawn. He fumbled out the paper he got lately from his locker and read it once again.

"At the back of the cafeteria, neh?" Naruto muttered and stopped as his saw someone from afar, leaning on a tree and waiting.

"Neji?" Naruto spoke, trying to recognize the face. When the person turned, Naruto beamed and ran towards the familiar figure.

"Neji!" He said loudly and wrapped his thin arms around him.

"Naruto…" Neji spoke.

"I missed you.." He continued. Naruto tilted his face up and controlled the tears that were attempting to form in his eyes. Neji smiled and leaned forward….catching those lips and feeling it for the past years he missed to taste it. The years he and Naruto separated………………

Sasuke's eyes widen. His motion stopped as well as his world collided. He was dumbfounded and broken. He bowed his head and let his bags cover his clear vision. From afar, he saw how Neji got those lips of the first one who ever got his heart. The person he had admired from the beginning of the school year. It was the time he felt how to be hurt…………

_**-Ok so I will cut this first. I know it's very very short and kinda lame but don't worry I needed to cut this—this way 'cause I can't really think of a good chapter. The reason I updated this is to announce that I will be leaving though you don't care about me…being gone…I just want to say that so you won't hate me if I won't update any story for a long time.**_

_**-But this is still part of the story…**_

_**-The next chapter will be totally different from this one…like it has no connection at all.**_

**_-I will also promise to make the next chapter long so I can start with the real action of the story. Please forgive me for this and don't be disappointed 'cause this is only an introduction. Please Please Please!!! Don't give up on my story! _**

_**-Advance thank you for reviewers…if ever there will be. (Sorry again.)**_

_**-Don't you notice…I always apologize?...Am I already annoying?...sorry again. Hehe….Ja! **_


End file.
